Mama's Memory Book
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Every year Imogen and the girls make Constance a special memory book to reflect the year gone by. But what do these books contain and how do they go about making them? A fluffy little look behind the scenes of this special Christmas gift. Part of the "A Life Series" and set post "Life Changes".


_**A/N: This is a long one but I've tried to section it into easy to read parts as appropriate. Also, I tried to write this as if it were a retrospective episode, think of anything in italics as the flashback part, hopefully it works.**_

 _ **Big thank you to typicalRAinbow for an idea that I incorporated into this, I think you're better at writing Zara than I am. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed or commented on my work, you definitely stopped me from giving up at times this year.**_

 _ **And finally- to those of you who celebrate, Merry Christmas and wishing you a lot of happiness in 2017.**_

"Is Mama gone?", Abby asked as she stuck her head around the conservatory door.

Imogen nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. She was currently over six months pregnant and though she had severely limited her caffeine intake, she savoured the one cup of real coffee she allowed herself every morning.

"She left about five minutes ago honey. I'm just hoping we can get most of this done today and keep your sisters entertained while we do it. Are they up yet by the way?"

Abby walked towards the table and dropped the folder she was carrying alongside what her mother had already brought out. "Yeah, Ava's cleaning her teeth and Zara is saying good morning to the kittens. I wouldn't worry Mum, they were both really excited about what we're doing."

"I am too, I love doing this." Imogen grinned as Abby leaned down to give her a kiss, stroking her stomach gently as she did so.

"Me too, it's so nice to do something special for Mama and I know she loves these books."

Before she could say anything else she was interrupted by Ava and Zara who zoomed into the room, both still in their pyjamas with big smiles on their faces.

"Morning Mummy." Ava gave Imogen a kiss before focusing on her tummy. "Morning little baby. How are you today?"

The little kick she felt against her hand gave Ava her answer. "She's very happy.", she told Zara knowingly.

"Let me, let me." Zara pushed her way in and gave her Mummy's stomach a kiss. "Hiya. Love you."

"She loves you too Sweetpea. All of you."

Imogen and Constance were both thrilled with how the girls were reacting to this pregnancy, especially Zara who had struggled during the first half but had definitely come around to the idea and was now just as excited as her sisters. They spoke to the baby all the time and though she may not have a name yet, Baby Drill was definitely part of the family.

As for Imogen, her pregnancy was going well though unlike her pregnancy with Zara there was no hiding it at this stage. Health wise things were fine but she had decided to take early maternity leave and would be finishing up as soon as her replacement teacher was ready to start at the end of January. It was a pity Jamie couldn't have taken over as he had previously but with his own job, not to mention the gorgeous twin boys that had come into his and Sarah's life earlier that year, they hadn't even asked. Instead they had found a young teacher who had gone to the same University as Imogen and Jamie. She was looking for a temporary role that would allow her save to go travelling and the timing was perfect to cover the start of Imogen's leave.

"Okay, I've started to sort out some pictures but first we need breakfast. Let's go into the kitchen and we can start making a proper plan."

Over a breakfast of toast, porridge and juice, the family discussed what they were going to do. Both younger girls understood that every year they made Mama a memory book but this year Ava seemed to get the meaning behind it a lot more and Zara just wanted to be involved in something that she had been told would make her Mama very happy.

"How many books does Mama have now?", Ava enquired as she munched the last of her toast.

"Six poppet." Imogen smiled softly, thinking of the first gift she had ever made Constance that had now turned into this tradition. "I made her one when we first became girlfriends and well, then we got married and you all came along so seemed even more important then to capture the special memories from every year."

"Well, I have lots of ideas for this one and from what these two little crazies told me in bed last night so do they. Let's get started." Abby couldn't contain her creativity for a minute longer.

After making sure that everyone had clean hands Imogen led her daughters back to the table where she had laid out the photographs and drawings that had been stored especially for this occasion.

"So, I was thinking that some memories are a given, birthdays, our anniversary, things like that. There also are some other elements that are pretty unique to this year I think we should add."

"Like what?", Ava asked.

"Well, your first day at school for one thing." Imogen smiled and held up a picture of their middle daughter in her school uniform, standing in between her parents and beaming at the camera on a bright sunny day in September.

"That's a great one." Abby nodded, adding it to the September photo pile. "And of course we've got Fionn and Cillian to add to the mix this year. I was thinking we could use one from their naming ceremony?"

Jamie and Sarah had taken inspiration from their friends and rather than a traditional religious ceremony had decided on a simple secular service to welcome their twin boys into the world. As with Ava and Zara they had selected people who were very important to them to act as mentors to their children. Unsurprisingly it had been Constance and Imogen they had asked along with Stephen. To her absolute delight they had also asked Abby, Jamie especially being keen that his goddaughter knew how much he wanted her to be a part of his sons' lives.

In the picture she had selected were the boys, along with their parents and mentors, Abby was holding Fionn while Constance held Cillian. Abby already knew how lucky she was to have such an amazing Mama and she was very glad that these two little cuties were lucky enough to have such a great Auntie in their lives.

The twins weren't the only new additions that had arrived during the year. There had also been the arrival of Pixie's kittens, Minnie, Boots and Iris who from the day they arrived had fitted perfectly into the family. Abby had made a copy of one of her favourite photos, one that had been taken when her sisters were introduced to their new pets. Both she and her Mama had been up all night and in the picture they both looked exhausted but each had agreed that it had been entirely worth it.

There were pictures from various trips as well. Constance had been to Canada twice during the year for work. The first time she had gone with Amelia for company and Ava had selected a picture of her Mama and Granny from an event that she thought was perfect. The entire family had gone with them during the summer and Zara immediately reached for a picture from a trip to Niagara falls, her cheeky face laughing up at the camera as she held her Mama's hand.

Imogen chose a picture from a second holiday they had taken during the summer. This time it was a trip to Italy with Jamie, Sarah and the children. She loved this picture that Jamie had taken of her and Constance, curled up together on a sun lounger watching Abby, Ava and Zara playing in the pool together.

Friends weren't forgotten either of course. First there was Fenny and Grissy who were really were part of the family ever since they had returned to Cackle's as teachers. There had been some dark times for them when a virus had caused Fenny to lose her magic. But both Imogen and Constance had been there for them throughout and Constance in particular had been a driving force in helping their former pupil realise she had a lot more than magic to live for.

Gaby, now in a serious relationship with Imogen's brother had also become a close friend over the years and often commented on how much she had learned from Constance. The photo Imogen had taken of the two teachers, deep in discussion and surrounded by books seemed to sum up their relationship well. As did one of the pictures she had picked of her wife and brother. Whatever Stephen was saying had caused him to receive a patented "HB" eye roll and as she put it aside to paste in later, Imogen figured that he probably deserved it.

Speaking of family, there was one very important person who had a massive place in Constance's heart and featured in several of the pictures the family had chosen. Imogen's father Tom. Since their first meeting he and Constance had bonded far more than anyone could have expected. As far as Tom was concerned he had two daughters and Constance finally had the father that she missed out on throughout her life, something a picture Abby had selected completely summed up. It was from when Imogen had completed the London Marathon and showed her Mama and Granddad talking animatedly at the meeting point, both full of pride at the achievements of their girl.

On the subject of fathers, there was someone who Imogen probably would never have thought would be in their lives again, Abby's father David. To call him a friend of her wife's may have been stretching it a little but they each had a strong mutual respect for each and it was Constance who had extended the invitation to spend Christmas Day with them, an invitation he had accepted to Abby's delight.

"He'll definitely come won't he?", she had asked Imogen when they were alone.

"Honey, he said yes to Mama, he knows better than to go back on his word and besides that, he won't let you down."

Imogen knew that though Constance had some mixed feelings about David, she was pleased that Abby had a chance to build a relationship with him, something that was referenced in the picture she added from Abby's fourteenth birthday showing the teenager with her two mothers and the man who despite everything that had happened was her father.

"I've had another idea that I wanted to run by you all.", Imogen lifted Zara up to sit on her lap and looked at Abby and Ava. "I was thinking that this year we could each pick a really special memory that we have with Mama and maybe write about it too. Abby and I can help you two little love bugs. If we have a photo then that's great but if not maybe we can add a drawing. What do you think?"

Abby nodded frantically, "We were talking about something similar, I think she'd really like that. It's just that there's so many but I guess it can be more than one."

"Definitely honey, I was just thinking that we could pick our favourites and make it a really special feature of the book. Does it make sense to you two."

Ava was already looking through the pictures on the table. "Yes, I know what I want to put in Mummy. Will I tell you?"

"Go ahead poppet."

* * *

 **Ava- May.**

 _"Mama?" Ava jumped up from her tiny desk as she saw her mother enter the nursery school. "I thought Davina was getting me?"_

 _Constance smiled at the nursery teachers who were helping the other children pack up before making her way over to Ava and giving her a kiss. "She was but I asked her if she would mind terribly if I met you instead. I was very much hoping that you'd be my lunch date if you don't have other plans."_

 _"Lunch? Me and you? Yes please."_

 _Between work and family it was challenging at times but both Constance and Imogen made the time to spend with their girls on an individual basis. This time it was Ava's turn to have her Mama's undivided attention._

 _A few minutes later they were settled down in Cosy's where having been given her choice of anything she wanted on the menu, Ava politely asked for a cheese and tomato sandwich on thick brown bread while Constance ordered a chicken salad along with tea for them both. Over their meal Ava chatted happily about her nursery friends along with various other topics that came randomly into her mind as she ate._

 _Of course there was no way anyone in the Drill family could visit Cosy's and not be practically force fed a cake. As soon as Kathleen had gone Ava asked her mother if she would mind cutting hers into three parts. "So Abby and Zara can have some too."_

 _Kathleen was way ahead of her and despite Constance's protests had already boxed up several types of cakes that were without any question to be brought back to the castle. She smiled kindly down at Ava "So that cake in front of you is all yours okay?"_

 _"Okay, thank you." Ava was all smiles as she took her fork and speared the strawberry that was decorating her cheesecake. "Yum."_

 _After a lot of haggling at the counter where eventually Kathleen agreed that Constance could pay for the sandwich and salad but she was not going to take a penny for the cakes, they left the cafe and walked along the narrow village street._

 _"What would you like to do now?", Constance asked._

 _"Don't we have to go back?"_

 _"Not straight away, unless you want to of course."_

 _Ava most certainly did not want to go straight back but she did want to go to the little park and play on the swings for a while. She also had a request._

 _"Swing with me Mama."_

 _Seeing the hopeful look in her daughter's eyes, Constance decided the slightly silly feeling was completely worth it and lowered herself on the swing next to Ava before pushing herself off the ground._

 _The sound of her Mama's laughter made Ava feel like the happiest girl in the world and she was very glad that she had suggested they do this._

 _"You're good at swinging Mama. Did you do it when you were a little girl?"_

 _Constance refused to let the smile leave her face, knowing that if she did Ava would immediately pick up on it and wonder what was wrong. "Maybe a couple of times little one, I don't really remember."_

 _Ava considered the answer for a moment. This was something she definitely did want to remember. Then she had an idea. "Do you have your phone in your bag?"_

 _"I do, why?"_

 _It still amazed Constance how adept her children were when it came to technology but it no longer surprised her that they could so easily do things she struggled with. In this case she watched with amusement as Ava sat on her lap, unlocked the phone, brought up the camera and turned it so they could both be seen on the screen before giving an instruction. "Smile."_

 _Ava was so thrilled with the picture that she wanted to send it onto Imogen straight away._

 _"Hmmmmm, I can't find Mummy's name." Ava mused as she looked through the list of contacts._

 _Constance had no doubt at her daughter's reading abilities, she had been able to make out words since she was two, Mummy definitely being one of them. But of course Ava had forgotten something._

 _'There it is little one, under "I" for Imogen."_

 _"Ahhh. Oooh look there's little hearts around Mummy's name. That must be 'cos you love her lots."_

 _Both were still denying it but Constance knew that it was either Abby or Imogen who had made this addition. Not that she minded too much, it was the truth after all._

 _"Have you had a fun afternoon?", Constance asked as they walked back to the castle hand in hand a short time later._

 _"It was lots of fun. I really like when we're all together but having time with you and Mummy is very nice as well. I love you Mama."_

 _"And I love you little one."_

* * *

Imogen had been thrilled with the picture she received. Ava was grinning at the camera while Constance pressed her lips against their daughter's dark hair, her eyes smiling brightly as they posed together. And of course she had printed it out, guessing correctly that Ava would want it to be a part of the book.

"Aww Noodle, that's lovely and its a really good selfie, I taught you well. Do you need a little help to write it?"

Ava had been working on her writing since starting school but she still nodded her head, "Yes please. Do you have a story?"

Abby sighed, "I have two. There's the night Mama took me to the dinner party when we were in Canada but there's also when my painting was in the art exhibition as well. I can't decide."

Imogen knew which one Constance would prefer. "Well honey, we have a lovely picture of both of you from that night in Canada. Maybe you could write a short note under that and tell her how special it was. I do know that Mama was so proud of you the night of the exhibition and she'd love to have your memory of it as well."

* * *

 _ **Abby: June**_

 _"This is the place. Are you ready dear?" Constance looked back to where her daughter was sat in the backseat of the car, wearing her prettiest dress, hair perfectly brushed and just a touch of gloss on her lips._

 _"I guess so."_

 _As they exited the car Imogen wrapped her arm around their eldest girl, telling her without words just how proud they all were of her. Her art teacher had put one of her paintings forward for a young artists competition and to Abby's absolute amazement she had won the under fifteens category. As well as a cash prize her painting was on display along with the other winners in a well known art gallery which was where she, along with her parents, grandparents, Jamie, Sarah, Stephen and Gaby were spending the evening. There was someone else who had also promised he would be there and true to his word her father David was already waiting for them alongside the rest of her family._

 _"Thank you for inviting me.", he told Abby as he leaned down to give her a hug._

 _"Thanks for coming.", she smiled back. She was so happy that he was there and,even happier when she saw him also hug her mothers. Finding out that he had cancer had been horrible but he was doing well and true to his word and without interfering, had become a part of not just her life but that of her sisters too._

 _The entered the gallery and began to walk through the corridor to where Abby's picture was on display, passing other winner's work as they did so._

 _Noticing that Abby was walking a bit more slowly Constance changed her own pace so they could walk together. "Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm kind of nervous. I know my work has been in things like this before but this seems bigger. I mean these paintings are amazing, look at that one and it says here the boy who did it is nineteen and in art school. They're all older than me and way more talented, I'm a kid next to them."_

 _At this Constance stopped walking, putting a hand on Abby's arm so she did the same thing. "The other paintings are wonderful but that doesn't matter, yours is equally as good."_

 _"But…"_

 _"But nothing. You know how many entrants there were and you won this. You won because you are a remarkably talented artist, especially for someone your age. You have a natural ability that many would kill for and you don't always see it. Well, this time I'm not going to let you be modest, not when you have so much to be proud of, not when your Mum and I and everyone else are so proud of you. And your sisters, do you know what Zara told Mum earlier?"_

 _"No."_

 _"She said that, 'Absy is the best painter in the world.' And I'm not just saying this because she's ours but that is a very clever two year old. Abby my dear, you deserve this recognition and I understand that you're nervous but please, just enjoy it. Not for us but for yourself. Please."_

 _At that Abby, not caring who saw, had wrapped her arms around her Mama and squeezed her tightly. A moment that her Mum, who had been hovering in the background had captured on her phone and sent to her daughter later that night along with a message;_

 _"When you feel that nobody quite understands you, just remember this moment."_

 _And Abby had. It wasn't the prize she had won or that her painting actually sold for £300 that she remembered firstly from that night. It was the fact that she had been so supported by everyone and the words from her Mama, who along with her Mum always encouraged her that stood out the most in her mind._

* * *

"You're right Mum. I think that's a perfect memory." She held up a piece of paper that she had brought with her. "I'm going to put in the original sketch as well as the photo. Do you think she'd like that."

"She'll love it honey."

"Okay, that's me and Noodle done. What about you Zee, can you remember something special about Mama from this year?"

"Magic."

Imogen laughed. "Yes sweetpea, Mama can do magic but can you think of something that you did together?"

In typical Zara style she sighed, blowing her fringe in the air as she exhaled. "Me and Mama did magic."

"Ahhh, I think I know what you mean."

* * *

 _ **Zara: October.** _

_Constance had been busy cleaning the potions lab, Gabrielle tried but it just wasn't quite up to her own impossible standards. As a result there were some ingredients lingering that were past their expiry dates as well as some newer ones that had to be sorted into the correct categories. Seeing as she had a couple of hours free Constance had no problem in taking on this task and she was already planning on rewarding herself at the end by experimenting with some new magical recipes she had read about. She had just finished washing the older glass bottles ready for the new labels, having learned her lesson from the hay fever fiasco from several years before. Except, there were no labels._

 _How could that be? She had left them on the counter along with her pen which was also missing. Now that she looked there was also a bag of dried milk thistle that seemed to have vanished. Before she could check again she was distracted by a movement at the doorway._

 _"Constance.. errrr.. have you seen Zara anywhere?"_

 _"What?!"_

 _Amelia cringed at the shrieked response. She had been watching Zara but had stupidly turned her back during the phone conversation with Algernon and when she had looked again she was missing a granddaughter._

 _Constance was already exiting the room to search for her child when she caught a glimpse of golden hair from under the bench. Sighing with a relief that was shared by Amelia she reached down and lifted Zara into her arms._

 _"I believe we've discussed out of bounds rooms in the past haven't we?"_

 _Zara shrugged before waving her stolen goods at her Granny._

 _"I mean it, this is not a safe place for you little one, especially if I don't know that you're in here. I need you to promise me you won't do this again."_

 _Frowning slightly as she was placed on the ground Zara made her way back towards Amelia._

 _"How was she so fast and so quiet?"_

 _Amelia shook her head as she took Zara's hand to escort her back to the staffroom. "Constance my dear you forget something very important, she's your child."_

 _An hour later Zara was back, this time sat on her Mummy's hip. Imogen had heard about what had happened and again had reinforced to Zara why she should only go into Mama's special room if there was someone with her._

 _"What do you have to say to Mama sweetpea?"_

 _"I'm sorry Mama." Zara smiled as she was passed from one parent to the other._

 _"Apparently she wanted to 'be magic'.", Imogen informed her wife as she leaned over for a kiss._

 _"Be magic?"_

 _"Like Mama." Zara told her eagerly. "I like magic."_

 _Constance changed their position so she could look into Zara's brown eyes, brushing her fringe back as she told her, "You are magic my lovely girl. And as you get older you'll have powers like me and I cannot wait to show them how to use them."_

 _"Really?", Zara gasped._

 _"Really. But in the meantime and if you're very good you can help me in here occasionally, Would you like that?"_

 _The little girl nodded so frantically that it looked as though her head was about to come off. Luckily it didn't which meant that she was able to start her helper work straight away._

 _"Now, you drop this into the cauldron and wait and see what happens. Look."_

 _As she followed her Mama's instructions and saw everything in the black pot change into a green liquid, Zara's face broke into a look of wonder. Imogen of course was ready to take a sneaky picture, the very same picture that as Zara later proudly held up to show her sisters._

* * *

"Zara's a little witch.", Ava giggled.

"So are you poppet. Okay, well I think we have three good stories there." Imogen took the photo back before it could get damaged and placed it on the already large pile.

"Not so fast. What about you? Or is it super soppy and you don't want to tell us?" Abby had seen the first memory book and knew exactly how romantic her Mum could be when it came to her Mama.

Imogen ran her hands over her stomach. "No, not soppy. Well, not really. My best memory of Mama this year is when we found out about the baby."

"Awwwwwww.", Ava beamed.

"I guess it had to be that.", Abby agreed. "Actually, when _did_ you find out?"

* * *

 _ **Imogen: July**_

 _"Darling?" Constance sat on the bed and reached for her wife's hand. "Are you going to drink the potion or just look at it?"_

 _"What if I'm not?", Imogen whispered. "What if we're wrong?"_

 _"Then we keep trying but Darling, I don't think we're wrong. Your period is late, you've had other symptoms and most importantly you said you've had that feeling again, the one we both had with Ava and Zara. Please, take the potion and put us both out of our misery."_

 _Imogen smiled at this, she knew that Constance couldn't possibly wait another minute to find out if she was pregnant with their fourth daughter. "It's weird not to be doing this at the castle."_

 _They were currently in Canada while Constance gave her series of lectures. Right now they were in the bedroom of the apartment they were staying. The girls, along with Tom and Amelia were in the sitting room, completely oblivious to what was happening on the other side of the door._

 _"It doesn't matter as long as we're both together. Unless of course you want to wait until we go home."_

 _"No way." Imogen immediately knocked back the contents of the small bottle, keeping her eyes firmly closed until she heard the gasp of joy that came from her partner._

 _"Are we?"_

 _Constance wrapped her arms around her wife, kissing her lips before pulling back with tears in her eyes. "Yes. Five weeks pregnant my Darling."_

 _Imogen wiped away the tears before moving so she was sitting in Constance's lap, facing her so they could kiss again. "I know we have plans this morning but this is probably the last time we'll have this experience. I want to savour it for a couple of minutes, just you and me."_

 _"Everything else can wait for a while.", Constance whispered before moving them so they were lying on the bed in the perfect position to whisper their ideas of what this baby would be like when she entered the world._

 _They had already agreed to keep the news to themselves until the three month mark. In theory it was the best idea but in practice it was rather difficult, especially as they both wanted to be as close as possible to each other as they basked in their shared secret._

 _"Soppiest parents ever.", Abby pointed out as they cuddled close together on the deck of the boat that was part of that days activity. Her mothers being affectionate was nothing unusual, especially when it was only the family around but on this particular day they seemed to be especially in love._

* * *

"Now you know why." Imogen told her five months later. "We had a secret but one we're glad we could share with you."

"We're glad too." Ava ran around to give her Mummy and baby sister another hug. "Do you have a picture?"

"I have." Abby grabbed the photos she had brought downstairs, searching through them until she found the one in question. "Even though you were total saps I did think you were kind of sweet so I took this one. I meant to give it to you before but I forgot about it until now."

It was perfect. In the candid moment Imogen was been looking out to sea with Constance stood behind her. If you looked closely at the picture Abby had taken from a side angle you would have seen the only indicator of their secret, her hand placed gently over Imogen's stomach

"Ohhh, that's lovely and it means the baby will be in our book too." Ava thought it was very important that her sister feature as much as possible, like she and Zara had in the books that had been created before they had been born. She remembered what her Mama had told her once, that she and Mummy and Abby had loved them and been thinking of them for a very long time before they had finally gotten to meet them. That made Ava feel very good and she wanted the new baby to feel the same.

"She sure will poppet and not just in that picture. We've got her first scan here and I was planning on making the twenty week one the last page of the book like we did with you two. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Abby thought it was the perfect way to end the book. She did have a suggestion for the second last page though. "We need a selfie to document what we've been doing today. Ready?"

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

"Look at you all, you are so beautiful and you put so much work into this. How did I get to be so lucky?"

Constance had paused on the second last page of the book. On the bottom of the page there was the traditional family photograph taken that morning. She knew Imogen would have sneaked away to print and paste it in before they presented her with the book that evening. But as much as she loved it, it was the picture above it that really captured her attention. In it her wife and three daughters, each with messy hair and wearing their pyjamas grinned up at the camera that clearly Imogen was holding. She had angled it in a way that also showed her bump as well which Constance thought was particularly lovely

Imogen rested her head on Constance's shoulder and held her hand tightly. "We're all just as lucky. This is just a tiny gesture to show you how much we love you."

"Lots and lots.", Zara added.

"Thank you all. I adore it. The photographs and the drawings and all your lovely words, you know I'm going to treasure it always."

Abby kissed her Mama's cheek and cuddled closer to her other side. "There's something else. Turn the page."

"Oh." Constance thought her heart would burst as she saw the scan picture as well as the words underneath that she couldn't quite focus on.

"I wrote it but the words came from Ava and Zara as well." Abby whispered softly.

"Will you read it to me?", Constance asked Ava who was stood on the bed behind her, her little arms around her neck and chin resting on her head.

Ava knew the words off by heart at this stage and spoke slowly and clearly so everyone could hear her.

"It says. 'Dear Mama, I can't wait to be your little girl (and Mummy's). We're going to have lots of fun and kisses and cuddles. I might cry sometimes but that just means I'm hungry or need a new nappy, not that I'm sad. I'm going to be a very good girl I promise and I'm really excited about spending next Christmas with all of you. Lots of love, Baby Drill. Oh, and Merry Christmas."

PS, please give me a name soon. Thank you!'

"Oh little one, you'll have one very very soon. You deserve something as perfect as you are but you'll have a name before you get here, we promise.", Constance whispered as she stroked Imogen's bump, feeling the little foot tap against her hand as she did so.

"I think she's okay with that.", Imogen told them all. "Well, I guess we should be back to everyone else, they'll think we've all gone to sleep."

"Sleep? No way!", Zara shouted before running out to get back to her new toys and books. She was closely followed by Abby and Ava which gave her mothers some much needed time alone.

"I'm glad you liked it." Imogen took advantage of the moment and kissed her wife properly, the way she had been dying to do since they had been woken by their excited children at 7:00 that morning.

"I really do, thank you again, I wouldn't trade these memories for the world."

"Me neither, so come on there's still a few hours left, let's make some more memories with the girls."

Constance smiled she helped Imogen up from the bed before walking down to the sitting room where their children and the rest of the family were waiting for them. She wouldn't admit it to many in the witching world but Christmas was by far her favourite holiday and as she sat on the couch, watching Tom read to Zara while Abby handed out the mince pies she had been busy making she remembered why.

"Kiss." Ava suddenly appeared in between her parents with a sprig of mistletoe in her hands. "You've got to, mistletoe is magic after all."

Imogen looked at her wife with a sparkle in her eye. "You heard her."

"I did indeed." Constance leaned over and pressed her lips chastely against Imogen's, smiling at the sighs from their oldest and youngest children while Ava giggled with happiness.

"Merry Christmas!"


End file.
